Pathological skin conditions, particularly traumatic ones, often require a preliminary treatment to clean and prepare the affected area for a main following treatment, whether by means of medicaments or by mechanical/surgical means. A frequent case of such conditions is the presence of burns, and therefore, reference will be made to burns in this specification and claims. However, this should not be construed as a limitation, since the device and the method of this invention can be applied to other pathological skin conditions. Such conditions may be acute such as any cutaneous trauma, open wounds, abrasions trauma, foreign bodies (shrapnels, explosives, gravel etc.), avulsion injury, or may be chronic such as macerating wounds and sores (pressure, diabetics, leg, vascular etc.). Another condition is when the skin is covered with foreign material, such as dirt, oils paints and grease etc., that should be removed prior to the beginning of any treatment. For the main treatment, by medicaments or by surgical means, to be completely successful, it is generally necessary to remove firstly most or all of the damaged tissue and foreign materials that may be present. There are no efficient devices or methods for such a removal or cleaning to be carried out in preparation for a definitive treatment. Treatments by mechanical action and application of medicaments are generally carried out successively or intermittently and with unsatisfactory results, both as to the times and conditions of the treatments and as to their results. The present state of the art is the use of sterile gauze or other sterile fibrous and absorbing material soaked in large quantities of sterile saline with or without additives such as soap, peroxide, antiseptiocs, etc. This is done usually by opening a large sterile container, into which several liters of saline are poured. Into this solution, several packs of sterile gauze (4×4) or other large such dressing, are immersed. The wet gauzes are used for cleaning, are prepared for a second use by squeezing out the scraped material and saline, usually into the container. In many case the same container is used, while the contaminated saline is reused to continue the cleaning. Therefore, the quality of the saline in the container deteriorates and it has to be replaced. Obviously, both the container and the new introduced saline become contaminated. The drawbacks of the traditional methods are that it:    a. is non-hygienic    b. requires a large sterile container    c. requires a large amount of sterile gauze    d. demands large volume of sterile saline.
Additionally, the scraping surface of the gauze may be too soft to either remove imbedded foreign materials, or loosen or detach tissues or dirt.
In conclusion, the known method is not effective and is relatively costly.
It is therefore a purpose of this invention to provide, for the first time in the art, a device for the preliminary treatment of damaged skin tissue, particularly skin tissue that is affected by burns.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide a device and a method by which preliminary removal of damaged tissues and application of medicaments can be carried out concurrently without mutual interference.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a device for carrying out the aforesaid purposes that is very simple and economical and that comprises components that are already known per se and that most of them are already available.
It is still a further purpose of the invention to provide means for carrying out the aforesaid purposes, which make use of devices and methods already known in the medical art for delivering treatment to a desired destination in the human body.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide a standard device and method by which the removal of material and damaged tissues will be standardized.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.